User talk:D-scope
Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Camp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:D-scope page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDI19 (Talk) 12:44, 28 May 2009 Hello It's me D-Scope. If you need any questions or want to audition for a character then this the spot for you.--D-scope 12:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) D-scope D-scope I thought you would never come!NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. Can I be Izzy? Hey I heard about your camp your making can I be Izzy? I have'nt been her before and she's my fave character NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 15:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, I think you'll do great as Izzy--D-scope 21:32, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Hope you enjoy it here! About the matter of TDI's Next Top Model, there is already a camp, that I made for it. Sorry. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) HI! Im sorrel! ha ha ha ha funny thing... im a HUGE fan of Izzy. Im good at rping her!--Sorrel 4evertalk to me! 00:07, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Kewl, some of my pics made it onto your page! *attempts to remember why she made that Harold-fairy pic* Sunshine + Ravioli 00:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Awsome you have my Justin superman Elvis Tyler and Geoff pic on your page :)--NinjaIzzy 15:13, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! I didn't say that you could use my makeover picture for Leshawna! The biggest fan of 12:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Chill, D-scope is new and did'nt know next time you ask though got it.--NinjaIzzy 12:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Don't worry,I'm taking all the pictures off the page when TDI's Make Me A Supermodel starts.--D-scope 12:49, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Cool can't wait!NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. I don't know when it's gonna start yet though I'm pretty sure I'll start it once all 14 characters have been taken.--D-scope 12:53, 30 May 2009 (UTC) K--NinjaIzzy 12:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I'm letting 2 surprise characters from TDI in the TDI's Make Me A Supermodel. Come check NOW!--D-scope 13:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Courtney and Cody right?--NinjaIzzy 13:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah pretty much.--D-scope 13:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ok Join D-scopes TDI Make Me a Supermodel!!! now!!--NinjaIzzy 13:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC) YES!!!!!! Please join I CAN'T STAND WAITING!!!!!!--D-scope 13:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) BTW how did you change your sig (signeture)--NinjaIzzy 13:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) What is a signaure?--D-scope 13:18, 30 May 2009 (UTC) This thing at the end of your quote I know how to change the colour of the writing but how do you get the time at the end(p.s If you don't know thats ok)NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. I don't know,it always does it on it's own for me.--D-scope 13:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah I see my sig does'nt have a link though see---->--NinjaIzzy 13:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I'm geting some one to join called TDIseries4me fingers crossed!--NinjaIzzy 13:34, 30 May 2009 (UTC) YES!!!--D-scope 14:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) TDseries4me joined as Courtney Yay!--NinjaIzzy 17:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Auditions This section is where you want to audition for a character to be on TDI's Make Me A Supermodel. Friends If you want to be one of my friends just put your name here. 1.User:NinjaIzzy Camps Go here and Audtion!! p.s to get in you need a pichttp://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Makeover-Season_2--NinjaIzzy 14:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC) How do you make a character?--D-scope 14:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you that Tyra, is sort of my character here. You can use her for Supermodel. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Just make one up and recolour a pic then write a bit about your character then your done--NinjaIzzy 17:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Dude, check out these pics. If you put them on your page put "By Twist", or Rocky.--Twist here!Dude! How's your life? Tell me! 18:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) You never answered me before. Are you going to use Tyra anywhere else besides "Supermodel" or not? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I might use her in Cycle 2.--D-scope 18:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) OK. Thanks. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) it's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, IT'S DARE!!!--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 20:52, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Too busy to really talk right now, sorry. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) It's fine. Bye!--D-scope 01:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I would like to reprise my role as Janice on your cycle 2! Thanks! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Good!--D-scope 02:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete the ratings for "Supermodel"? That makes no sense. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) So that you have enough room to make ratings in day 2.--D-scope 00:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Just start a new section for those ratings! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I was offended when you called my character (Who is me) weak and scrawny.--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 21:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I had no idea it was you. I actually thought about it, and you aren't that bad. you're accepted.--D-scope 21:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Gwen quits the supermodel but i still continue to be judge! --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 23:19, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hey. What is week 3's theme? Swimsuits? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) No,Because it's Summer everyone gets to wear Summer clothes to celebrate Summer vacation.--D-scope 23:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) OK. WHat are some other ones in the future. You can trust me.... I won't steal. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well I was thinking of swimsuits,prom night,dressing up as there crush,and when we have our final four I was thinking of seasons!--D-scope 23:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) That's ironic. Seasons is what I am doing for final 4 for TDI's Next Top Model- Cycle 2. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) But I thought you only hve 3 people remainig.--D-scope 23:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) No, in the second cycle. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ooh cool! I would audition if only I knew how to create a character.--D-scope 00:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) What you do is take a TDI character's picture, copy it on to paint or a photo editing program, and change colors, styles, or stuff, and then upload, name, come up with a description, and that is it!! You can audition for C3 as C2 is starting in a few weeks. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) You could also draw your own. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Okay i'll try it. If I have any trouble i'll tell you. I'll start working.--D-scope 00:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Cool!! Have fun [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) can you give me the link to your wikia --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 00:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to make links. But i'm sure you'll find it by typing it in on the internet.--D-scope 00:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ill show you using an example----> tdwonderland.wikia.com---Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 00:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) .....I have no idea....... Try closing your internet. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) TDI's Next Top Model Wiki Wiki here Thanks! Geoff's pretty easy to work with. I've liked the challenges so far, and when I get a good idea it's hard to stop me... But I struggle when I don't have a solid idea. Anyway, I'm glad you like my work. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Glad to see you're on. I'm kind of getting bad luck with talking to people.--Owester and Sonic Hi there! 20:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hi!--D-scope 20:53, 15 June 2009 (UTC) so how is your wikai going? --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) It needs a LOT of work.There aren't much users and we don't have enough articles. There hasn't been a change to it for 4 HOURS! I could use some help!--D-scope 01:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) i can help, i own one and im trying to own another, and im experienced just ring a ding on my talk page if you need help! --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) YAY!!!--D-scope 01:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) k! --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) so thats the 1st step!--Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) 2nd step,Make more articles and camps! 3rd step,Tell other users on my wiki to do the same!That should do it.--D-scope 01:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) 2nd step is too make it interesting by the 1st page then 3rd is encourgeone another --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah sounds like a plan!--D-scope 01:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) but you will be my leader (my mentor) (lolz from a book sereis) --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I love being leader(I'm younger than you think)!--D-scope 01:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) don't say anythinga bout age the lips are zipped! --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Got it!--D-scope 01:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) k i don't want to go in trail again that was tough! anywho my lips are sealed --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC)